star_wars_legendsfandomcom-20200215-history
Saesee Tiin
I'm calm. This is my strength. And she won’t let me down. ” - Master Sesy Tiin during the Battle of Iktotche (source) Saesee Tiin is a man, Iktotchi, Jedi Master, and long-term member of the Jedi Council from the time of the Yinchorri up until the destruction of the Jedi Order in 19 BBY. Tiin was a skilled pilot and excellent at concentrating while traveling at very high speeds, controlling the best starships. Thanks to his telepathic mind, he could foresee various possibilities, which gave the Council a unique perspective for decision-making. Contents Expand Biography Edit Tiin Sacy Tiin in 32 BBY At an early age, Sacy Tiin was gifted with Strength. He was able to catch the slightest changes in the wind and the state of the atmosphere of Iktotcha. This helped Seshi become an excellent pilot, and he also developed his skills in perceiving the Force. He was soon spotted by the Jedi. With learning, his connection grew and grew stronger. He was taken to train by the Jedi telepath Omo Bowry, who became famous by concluding the Trammis Treaty. After the death of the master, Tiin devoted himself to the cause of the Jedi, hoping to reach such heights in spiritual practices in order to establish a connection with his teacher. He had no Padawans, and Mace Windu personally inquired about the value of this loner. For, even after being elected to the High Council of the Jedi, he never participated in discussions, devoting himself to meditation and the development of telepathic abilities. Shortly after being elected to the Council, Tiin took part in the Absolute Hypercosmic War, proving himself to be an excellent pilot and squadron commander. Since then, in all cosmic conflicts, he occupied this position. Tina has his own fighter, the Sharp Spiral, made to order by Soro-Suub. This spaceship presented him with a gift from a Coruscant diplomat. Tiin also maintained official ties between the Jedi Council and the Sons of Liberty, a voluntary association that assisted the Jedi on special occasions. Master Tiin worked with Plo Koon and completed a couple of missions with him. Anakin Skywalker flew in his group. He repeatedly rescued Tiina. The year before the Battle of Naboo, Tiin participated in the settlement of the Yinchorr Uprising. MasterHalseyReturned-WOTM Squad Delta reports to the Jedi about the mission on Devaron Sacy Tiin was part of the Jedi strike team sent to Geonosis. He survived the battle and safely returned to Coruscant. In the first battles, he led the Clone Squadron, but crashed and lost a horn. Instead of the old ship, he received a modified Azure Angel Fighter. In subsequent missions, he worked together with Mace Windu, Keith Fisto and Agen Kolar, for example, they together released Iktotch. Tiin also participated in a raid on Lola-Saya to rescue Master Even Piel from the Citadel prison. Later, he, Obi-Wan Kenobi and Pong Krell led the attack on Umbara. In a mission to Boz Pity, Tiin led the Golden Squadron. The mission was successful - the enemy did not get the warehouse of the dreadnought. In the battle for Coruscant, Sacy Tiin led the main space attack. Having lost the cruiser, he captured the enemy. The battle ended well for both Tiina and his soldiers. Tiina's death The death of Sacy Tiina Master Tiin, along with Mace Windu, Keith Fisto and Agen Kolar, participated in the arrest of Darth Sidious. He had already worked with these Jedi on many missions, including their famous operation at Crimson, but knew that this mission would not be easy. Iktotchi was killed by Sidious immediately after Agen Kolar. This battle marked the beginning of the Great Jedi Extermination. Behind the scenes Отправить отзыв